


McLennon fluff and drabbles

by MusicalRats



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1960s, 1966, 1967, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRats/pseuds/MusicalRats
Summary: Just a collection of small Mclennon fluff stories.





	

John rubbed his eyes against his knuckles, yawning as quietly as possible. Laying next to him, in John's king-sized bed, was Paul- sound asleep. They had finished the last tour of their band, and was still suffering from the  harsh words of the American critics. The "bigger than Jesus" comment that John made created some avid Christian followers to send some quite un-holy threats, and the fact that it was their last tour, made a few fans ballistic. Over-all, many tears were shed by both band member and fan, as well as a few arguments.

  
Cynthia was out with Julian at her mothers house, which left Paul and John. Nothing much happened, but John was left without anything to cuddle with. (Yes, he can be soft when he wants to be, especially at night). Both men mirrored each other, facing away.

  
John turned around softly, and prodded Paul's shoulder until he had his attention.

  
"Hmm?" Paul muttered, rolling onto his back. "The sun isn't out yet."

  
"I know," A hand wrapped around Paul's side. "But I want to hug you."

  
". . . What?" Paul mumbled, not understanding what John said. Paul slowly moved his hand towards the one that was attached to the arm that was slung over his bare stomach.

  
"I said I wanna hug you," John said as quickly as possible. He burrowed his head into Paul's neck, smelling the security of the bassist.

  
Paul opened his mouth to speak, until he heard the muffled noise of John's snoring.

  
_The first time I've heard that in ages._


End file.
